We were built to fall apart, then fall back together
by Drewyd
Summary: ¿Por qué siempre se sentía así? ¿Por qué siempre sentía como si todos se le adelantaba, como si Steve nunca le llegaría a los talones a nadie? Estaba congelado, y luego no estaba congelado, y de repente todo el mundo había continuado sin él. De repente, ya no había espacio para Steve, sólo para el capitán América.


**Disclaimer:** Marvel Cinematic Universe no me pertenece. Esto fue hecho sin fines de lucro, todos los derechos a Disney/Marvel/Hermanos Russo

* * *

 _We were built to fall apart, then fall back together_

Había un pequeño animalillo en la esquina de su apartamento. Steve lo miró por largo rato, lánguido, con el carboncillo todavía en mano y el viento despeinándole el flequillo.

Por alguna razón se sentía cansado, terriblemente cansado. Apenas había tenido fuerzas para sentarse en su escritorio y dibujar; el bichito probablemente saldría de su habitación dado el momento.

—Steve.

Uno se terminaba por acostumbrar a las entradas silenciosas de Natasha. Él no se movió de su silla, sólo volteó la cabeza para verla apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

—¿Sí? —respondió—. Hay una puerta por algo, además.

—¿Alguna razón por la que veas a ese coquillo como la octava maravilla de América?

Se bajó del marco sin esfuerzo, y sus botas no hicieron sonido en el piso. Eran días como esos en los que él se preguntaba cómo lograba Natasha hacer todo con tanta gracia y soltura.

—Ninguna en particular.

Ella se acercó hacia su escritorio, apoyando una mano en el respaldar de su silla mientras ojeaba lo que estaba dibujando. Él no se molestó en detenerla.

El bichillo ahora caminaba por el borde de la pared, y Steve se preguntó si sería mejor dejarlo ir en su ventana o en un parque como tal. También se preguntó si podría levantarse más temprano de lo usual mañana para recoger más libros en la librería de enfrente, antes de su reunión con los Vengadores.

Esperaba no molestar mucho al señor Cluzet.

—Steve.

—¿Sí?

Natasha lo miró a los ojos un largo rato. Hombres de menor calibre habrían confesado toda su historia de vida sin mucha necesidad, pero Steve le mantuvo la vista con ojos entrecerrados y postura relajada. Al final, ella le pasó una mano por la nuca.

Steve fingió que el contacto no le dio escalofríos.

—¿Qué estás dibujando?

—No lo sé —se habría encogido de hombros si eso no hubiese implicado haber roto el contacto físico con Natasha. Dejó el carboncillo encima del cuaderno—. Solamente pienso en Peggy, o en Bucky, y comienzo a dibujar.

Natasha tarareó bajo su aliento, y tocó las líneas difuminadas de su propio rostro en el lienzo. Steve no lo había hecho a propósito, no realmente. Algunas veces le salían la capa de Thor y su brazo sosteniendo el martillo. Otras veces estaba Tony y el reactor, o Howard y el reactor, y una vez incluso dibujó los ojos de Fury. Algunas veces no dibujaba absolutamente nada, y tenía que botar el papel porque terminaba arruinado.

Algunas veces no terminaba los dibujos, porque la mano no dejaba de temblarle.

Dejó que ella agarrase el carboncillo, lo pusiese en la mesa y ojease su cuaderno de dibujo. Volvió a pensar en su horario de mañana, y cómo podría molestar menos al señor Cluzet y obtener sus libros al mismo tiempo. _Podría_ ir en ese instante, pero Dios era testigo que apenas podía mover su brazo. Mucho menos podría cruzar la calle y comprar _algo_.

El solo pensamiento le daba ganas de suspirar.

—Steve.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien? Te ves horroroso.

—Gracias.

—Estoy hablando en serio —su mano se separó de su nuca y él extrañó el tacto de inmediato. De haber sido otro hombre incluso se habría reclinado en ella—; te ves como una mierda, todavía sigues sin mudarte a la torre Stark y lo único que haces es tomar misiones. ¿Al menos has leído los libros que te recomendé?

Steve se sintió muy orgulloso al asentir.

—Justo estaba pensando en ir a comprar más en la librería de enfrente...

—Por el amor de... párate, anda. Me pones nerviosa con tanta languidez.

Hizo el esfuerzo de su vida para levantarse y apoyarse en ambas piernas (lo hacia todos los días). Era uno de esos días en que todo ocurría demasiado rápido. Alzó el brazo para tocar uno de los bucles rojizos de Natasha, y ella lo agarró del brazo.

—Ven acá. Siéntate ahí, pero no te vayas muy lejos. Voy a preparar unas panquecas.

—¿Panquecas para la cena?

—Desayuno como cena es mi comida favorita.

Steve entendió sin problemas a lo que se refería con no irse muy lejos. Se sentó en el sofá, hecho trizas, y trató de imaginar cómo Natasha lidiaría con sus demonios en sus peores días; cuando ninguna razón era suficiente para levantarse y la comida simplemente no te pasaba por la garganta. Tenía frío, mucho frío, pero le habría costado una vida levantarse y buscar un abrigo. No se lo dijo a Natasha.

—Nat.

—¿Sí?

Y lo miró con ojos despejados y firmes como la tierra. Steve trató de recordar si alguna vez ella habría ido hacia él cuando se sentía morir, y si alguna vez lo haría.

—¿Puedes ponerle mucho sirope a las mías, por favor?

—Eso es malo para los viejos, Steve. No querremos que te de una diabetes o una hipertensión.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se levantó del sofá para ayudarla a servir los jugos y prender la televisión. No tenía ni una pizca de hambre, pero se tragó toda su comida como si no hubiese mañana y habría repetido si Natasha no hubiese visto a través de su mentira.

Al final terminó acompañándolo a la librería, y le enterró un codo en su riñón cuando supo que _todavía_ no se había terminado Crimen y Castigo en ruso.

El animalillo seguía ahí cuando volvieron a casa.

o

Steve agarró con fuerza el teléfono, y por primera vez en sus cinco intentos no se le resbaló de las manos.

Tenía los dedos arrugados y helados; le costó mucho desbloquear la pantalla, y tuvo que limpiar la pantalla con una toalla antes de oprimir el nombre de Natasha y abrir el chat.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento que había una falla grave en su plan: no sabía qué decirle a Natasha. «Lamento mucho molestarte, pero acabo de tener un ataque de pánico en la ducha y necesito que me ayudes» o «Cometí una estupidez y abrí el agua fría y ahora veo _flashbacks_ , ¿podrías consolarme?». Cada cual sonaba tan estúpido que se quedó inmóvil unos segundos.

¿Tal vez podría enfrentarlo solo? Tal vez, si sacaba su capitán América interno, podría hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, enfrentarlo como hacía en todas sus misiones.

(Pensó en un mar helado, oscuro. Pensó en la voz de Peggy antes de que el vidrio se estrellase. Pensó en Bucky cayendo, en su cadáver enterrado bajo la nieve).

En vez de enviarle un mensaje, la llamó. Repicó unos tres segundos antes de que la voz barítona de Natasha apareciese.

—¿Qué necesitas, Steve?

—H-h... Hola, N-Nat. L-lamento mu... mucho molestarte, especialmente c-cuando...

—¿Steve? ¿Qué te pasa? —su tono de voz cambió completamente. Antes era profesional y un poco distraído también, como si esperase que él le diese otro resumen de una nueva misión. Ahora, sentía la profunda preocupación del otro lado de la línea—. Háblame, Steve.

—L-lo siento... yo solo q-quería... —se detuvo en ese instante, y pensó en las razones verdaderas por las que había buscado a Natasha. Ella se merecía la verdad—. ¿Po... podrías venir un rato a mi apartamento? Tengo un pequeño problema.

El silencio se sintió infinito para él. Cuando ya estaba apretando los puños a sus lados, golpeándose la cabeza mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpido y molestarla con esas tonterías, ella volvió a la línea.

—Estoy ahí en diez.

Llegó en cinco.

Él solo tenía un bóxer puesto, y estaba en la esquina del baño de su casa. Todavía había partes de su cuerpo húmedas, frías al tacto por la ducha fría que había tomado. Ella le encontró con los dedos en el pelo y la espalda encorvada; Steve no perdió el tiempo preguntándole cómo había entrado.

—Steve.

—¿Sí?

—Mírame.

Ella estaba acuclillada en frente suyo. Él flexionó más las piernas para que se acercase, y cuando la miró a los ojos sintió que su mundo se ponía un poco más derecho, un poco más firme. Él alzo una mano blanca y temblorosa, pero ella no le dejó tocarle.

—Párate, no podemos dejar que el capitán América este desnudo en su baño, congelándose.

Tal vez ese era el problema, pensó él mientras se incorporaba. Tal vez había sido capitán América demasiado tiempo, y ahora no sabía qué hacer cuando era Steve.

Él se puso solo una camisa vieja y unas mantas encima; no tuvo que explicarle a Natasha que no era capaz de salir de su habitación, no en ese momento. Estaba congelado, y luego no estaba congelado, y de repente todo el mundo había continuado sin él. De repente, ya no había espacio para Steve, sólo para el capitán América.

Habría dibujado de no habérselo impedido ella. Le hizo acostarse en la cama y arroparse, volviendo a la media hora con unas tostadas francesas, malteadas calientes de vainilla y una tableta con audífonos.

Steve se dio cuenta que no estaba para nada frío cuando ella se acostó a su lado y sus brazos hicieron contacto. Eso le asustó, porque significaba que su percepción de la temperatura estaba jodida y eso afectaría mucho sus misiones.

—Steve.

—¿Sí?

—Deja de pensar. Ponte los audífonos y escucha la música.

Él se dejó mangonear. Se tomó su malteada como quien disfruta de su última cena, apretando el vaso y buscando calor en él, y nadie dijo más nada cuando Natasha colocó la primera canción y dejó que siguiese pasando la música, lenta y acústica.

Un tiempo indefinido después, ni mucho ni poco, Steve movió la cabeza para que los rizos de Natasha no se le metiesen en la nariz y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Nat.

—¿Sí?

—Lamento haberte molestado en tu día libre, probablemente preferirías estar haciendo otras cosas ahora mismo.

—Steve, nunca te disculpes por buscar ayuda —ella se volvió hacia él para hacer énfasis en su punto, y a él le gustó saber que su cercanía no era repudiada—. Me costó mucho aprender esa lección a mí. Gracias a ti por llamarme.

Se despertaron seis horas después, acurrucados en su cama con la comisura de la boca llena de malteada y los audífonos enredados entre sí.

o

El sitio era curioso, si era sincero. No estaba en Wakanda _per se_ , pero muchas de sus costumbres y maneras de decorar se parecían. Había elegido el sitio más lejos del palacio principal de Wakanda, donde se alojaban todos. Estaba lentamente alejándose de su equipo, viéndolos a través de un cristal emocional cómo se recuperaban y se alentaban entre ellos.

«Soy su líder, su comandante —pensaba, mientras les observaba curarse las heridas y recorrer el país africano con entusiasmo—, y qué comandante. Destruí los Vengadores. Los quebré a todos.»

A veces veía a Wanda, temblorosa y temerosa de mover las manos ( _como si todavía tuviese la camisa de fuerza_ ) y se le partía el corazón. Veía a T'Challa avanzar en el duelo de su padre, y a Clint y Scott tratar de escribirle a sus familias, y se imaginaba al coronel Rhodes con sus vértebras destrozadas. Los veía a todos, y lentamente el peso del mundo lo aplastaba a él también.

Lo que más le dolía era que, si le diesen otra vez una oportunidad, lo haría todo exactamente igual. Bucky había sobrevivido, había vuelto a él como el hermano en armas que siempre había sido. La criogénesis que realizó en sí mismo sólo le confirmó cuánto había madurado, cuánto aumentaba su conocimiento en sí mismo. Estaba orgulloso de él.

«Pero ahora, él también me dejó atrás.» No se le hacía divertido nada. No reía, no dibujaba, ejercitaba por pura necesidad física. ¿Por qué siempre se sentía así? ¿Por qué siempre sentía como si el mundo se le adelantaba, como si Steve nunca le llegaría a los talones a nadie?

A veces cerraba los ojos por las noches y soñaba con el rostro flotante de Tony, con la expresión de absoluta desesperación y dolor que se le había grabado en la retina, como si se le hubiese roto el corazón en mil partes.

A veces no cerraba los ojos nunca.

Nadie le comentaba mucho. Sharon y Sam habían hecho unos intentos por hablarle y tratar de incluirle, pero él había sido sincero con ellos y les había dicho que él necesitaba tiempo para sanar también, un tiempo a solas, particularmente dirigido a Sharon.

«Dulce Jesús, eso fue un error. No debí de haberla besado. De verdad que no.»

Le gustaba ver el amanecer todos los días, cuando el mundo se detenía y nadie parecía moverse. Le gustaba pensar, al menos por unos segundos, que era la única persona en el mundo entero, y que no le debía nada a nadie. Que podía ser Steve, solo Steve, y que no cargaba con el peso de mil y una vidas en sus hombros.

( _no puedo hacer esto_ )

No debió de sorprenderse por su visita, pero su corazón igual dio un vuelco cuando su voz aterciopelada rompió el silencio, una tarde de julio.

—Steve.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de pararte del suelo? Tienes estos muebles de bambú por algo.

Él se volteó para verla, y le pareció etérea. Tenía el pelo fuego aún más largo que antes, y las piernas torneadas y los labios rellenos y _Dios mío, la había extrañado tanto._

Ella no hizo ningún gesto al acercarse. Únicamente cerró la puerta tras sí, se desabrochó las botas que tenía puestas y se hundió en sus brazos. Steve la apretó con la fuerza de su ser; inhaló el aroma de su champú y tocó la curvatura de su espalda y volvió a poner los pies en la tierra. Estar con Natasha era como volver a la vida, era como volver a darse cuenta que no estaba solo en el mundo pero que eso no era malo. Era como darse cuenta que sí había un espacio pequeñito y diminuto para Steve.

—Steve.

—¿Sí?

—No es por arruinar la escena, pero me están comiendo los mosquitos.

Él soltó una carcajada ronca que le salió del estómago, y los músculos de la cara le dolieron. Donde vivía era un poco apartado, pero para nada arcaico, y ella había exagerado un poco al hacer sus muebles de «bambú».

Steve encendió el aire acondicionado y puso unas plaquetas mientras ella se ponía cómoda en el lugar, caminando por la casa de tres pisos como si hubiese vivido ahí toda su vida.

Él la detuvo en un momento y tocó el cardenal en su cuello que casi era amarillo.

—Bucky...

—Bucky puede esperar. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Steve le retiró unos mechones del rostro y tocó su mejilla como si nunca hubiera visto una. Se maravillaba de ella, se asombraba de su capacidad de lealtad al volver cuando él había destruido su mundo, su familia. Cuando los había hecho a todos fugitivos.

Entre los dos prepararon varios platillos, y Steve se dio cuenta que ella sí tenía hambre, como si no hubiera comido en mucho tiempo. Varias veces Sam llamó, incluso T'Challa en una ocasión, pero él les envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba ocupado y que le devolvería la llamada al día siguiente.

Él nunca se sentía incómodo con Natasha. Cuando estuvo oscuro y ya no había nada con que distraerse, ella le metió las manos debajo de la camisa y las posicionó encima de su corazón, buscando sus latidos. Steve ahuecó sus manos encima de sus mejillas, y trató ver si Natasha estaba pidiendo lo que él creía que pedía.

—Nat.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias. Muchas gracias por haber venido. Y lo siento.

—No digas tonterías —y se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

A Steve le habría gustado pensar más que nada que ella fue a buscarlo no para consolarlo o volver a su poner su mundo en eje, sino para ir ella misma hacia él cuando se sentía morir.

Le habría gustado más que nada pensar que, al menos para una persona viva en el mundo, Steven Rogers era suficiente.

( _lo era_ ).

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

1 — Primero que todo, muchas gracias por leer. Para aclarar, la primera viñeta esta posicionada un poco después de los Vengadores 1, la segunda un poco antes del Soldado del Invierno y, la tercera, pues creo que ya lo dedujeron.

2 — Debo admitir que la primera viñeta nunca tuvo mucho sentido para mi; la escribí una tarde aburrida y era bastante rara. Fue hace poco que decidí agregarle un poco de contexto y trama, juntarlas y que los dioses me agarren confesada.

3 — Me _encanta_ escribir sobre los problemas psicológicos y traumas de los Vengadores & Co. El síndrome de estrés post-traumático de Steve es un reto, particularmente porque siempre actúa como el comandante, el jefe, pero es igual de entretenido de escribir. Traté de plasmar lo mejor que pude los síntomas, pero eran las cuatro de la mañana y me faltaron muchos puntos.

4 — _Todavía no supero Civil War._

Comentarios y sugerencias siempre recibidos.


End file.
